Ancient history of Kundrati
Kundrati began as different tribal groups distributed around the current territories that form Kundrati. These tribal groups were the Proto-Kundrati people, Peghonai people and the Enetric people. History of Kundrati (Prehistory) At these times, Scholars dispute at what time the three ancient linguistic groups of Kundrati settled into the general areas mapped at right, and the study of the tribes in their earliest years is complicated by the lack of anything beyond rare archaeological evidence upon which to base speculation. Academics have agreed on several points, however: *each tribe developed independently of the others (based on the varying oral traditions passed down to each tribes' descendents) *the three tribes were contemporary to one another (based on similar objects found in all three tribal areas) *the three tribes interacted with one another (based on the presence of objects in areas other than their creation, as above) While some with political motivations make appeals to emotion claiming these tribes as early nations, to grant them that label is dubious: each of the three tribes in prehistory was riven by internal familial divisions, etc., and it would have been just as common for two Proto-Kundrati kinship-groups to engage in territorial conflict as it was for one Proto-Kundrati kinship-group and one Peghonai. 'First Proto-Kundrati expansion (c. 5000 BCE)' Around 5,000 BCE the pastoral Proto-Kundrati peoples began to expand both northward and southward from the Middle Anluain River Valley, probably following the herds of sheep that were their lifeblood. It is as a result of this expansion that the three tribes began to more frequently come into contact with one another. The archaeological record from this period shows a marked increase in the exchange of objects between the three tribes, and in particular the presence of Enetric objects in Peghonai (and vice versa) becomes much more common, probably signifying that the Proto-Kundrati nomads served to transport materials along the Anluain River Valley. As a result of the expansion of the Proto-Kundrati into the Peghonai and Enetric hinterlands, several minor conflicts, generally related to material or territorial disputes, began to erupt between the tribes. It is around 5,000 BCE that each tribe began to develop rudimentary written languages. Peghonai expansion and the Enetric Migrations (c. 4000 BCE) .]] Main article: Enetric Migrations In roughly 4,000 BCE the agricultural Peghonai tribe began an unprecedented expansion southward along the foothills of the Great Alpa Range. Scholars dispute the cause of this migration-en-masse, but the consensus holds that a series of droughts or an endemic sickness (or both) along the northern Lievenian coast forced the Peghonai to relocate. The archaeological record shows entire Peghonai villages apparently abandoned overnight. As the Peghonai moved southward, their presence disrupted the nomadic patterns of the Proto-Kundrati peoples, who grazed their flocks in the Great Alpan foothills during the warm summer months. Faced with no room to the north, the Proto-Kundrati, in turn, moved southward. The Enetric peoples, faced with an overwhelming surge of nomadic newcomers from the north, concentrated particularly on Jildrati Island. Over time, however, the vast scale of the Proto-Kundrati migration overcame the Enetric peoples, and many villages were abandoned to become Proto-Kundrati pastures. As the Proto-Kundrati spread eastward along the coastal plain, and even eventually crossed to Jildrati Island itself, the Enetric peoples were further and further pushed out of what is now Kundrati. They began a long series of migrations that took them across Artania and eventually to Majatra where they became the ancestors of the Selucian and Kalopian nations. Completion of the Enetric Migration (c. 3000 BCE) .]] By 3,000 BCE, with the total removal of the Enetric peoples from the Lower Anluain River Valley and the southern coastal plains, the Proto-Kundrati underwent a period of considerable expansion into the now-vacant areas, as well as northwestward again into the Great Alpan foothills. Northward Proto-Kundrati movement was considerably focused along the Anluain River Valley itself. For the first time, Proto-Kundrati speakers extended into the Upper river valley, coming closer to the headwaters of the Anluain than any of the tribes before. This extension of the Proto-Kundrati northward created two enclaves of Peghonai people in the foothills on the Anlauin's eastern bank. Most of the Peghonai in the area into which the Proto-Kundrati expanded either intermarried or removed themselves farther north to the Peghonai homeland. Emergence of the Anluain Delta Civilization (c. 2000 BCE) from the Proto-Kundrati peoples.]] Anluain Confederation(c. 1500 BCE) at its end, with 'High' and 'Low' Kundrati areas depicted, 1500 BCE.]] Kingdom of Upper and Lower Anluain (c. 1000 BCE) incorporated into the Kingdom of Anlauin. Diagonal stripes: by 1400 BCE. Horizontal stripes: by 1300 BCE. Vertical stripes: by 1000 BCE.]] by 1000 BCE.]] = Category:Kundrati Category:History of Kundrati